


Hetero

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Past Drug Use, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir notices something different about Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetero

"Your eye..." Bashir peered across the table. "It's green!" Garak blinked at him, mismatched eyes wide with confusion. Or feigned innocence, Bashir sighed to himself. He clamped down on his anger and frustration and gently asked, "Have you been... using anything? Neurogenetic stimulators? Eyedrop-administered chemicals?"

Garak put down his fork. "Really, Doctor, this is hardly the place."

"You _beat_ the implant! You said you never wanted it turned on again!" Bashir whispered furiously. "Please tell me you're not using anything."

"You'd be a fool to believe me either way," Garak pointed out.

"You _are_ a fool if you think nobody cares what you do to yourself," Bashir snapped back, louder than he meant to.

Garak rose and wiped his mouth primly. "Come with me, then, Doctor, if you insist on having this conversation." He smiled at a few onlookers, turned, and left.

"Dammit," Bashir muttered, and hurried after him.

He caught up at the counter of Garak's shop. Garak smiled at him, retrieved a bright green vial from behind the counter, and presented it with a flourish. "Are you satisfied, Doctor?"

"Dammit, Garak..." He took the thing and read the label. **eye Dreams**. "Garak, this is cosmetic!"

"I'm aware of that, Doctor." The bastard's lips twitched with amusement. "Meant for humans, effective on Bajorans. Unsafe for Trill and Bolians. Safe for Cardassians, but its cosmetic effects were untested." Garak held up his hands. "I was overcome with curiosity."

"So you decided to put it in _one_ eye?"

"Some species find heterochromia quite enticing." Garak shook a scolding finger at him. "And some species believe it impolite to accuse a companion of illicit behaviour in a public Replimat."

"I'm--" Bashir bit off the reflexive apology. "You can hardly say I should have trusted you, Garak."

"No..." Garak smiled and leaned closer. "But if you were determined to flirt so outrageously, my dear Doctor, you should really have invited me to your quarters."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
